


Expecting

by sagaluthien



Series: 25 days of Christmas [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preparing for the Christmas Month</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> From the Christmas prompt table  
> Prompt #1 Advent Calender

With a new Christmas drawing closer, and because they wanted to avoid having an overexcited Gordon running around the day before Christmas, waiting for Santa to come, they'd agreed to try something new. Orlando had decided to buy an advent calendar to put up small gifts in, each day until the twenty fourth. 

While their son was at day care, they had made all the gifts, wrapt them and the last of November put them up together with the Advent calendar. 

"You don't think he is too young for this?" Orlando asked Viggo.

"No. You do know he needs to learn to be responsible. There will not be that long until we will have four in the family."

"I'm thinking more if he can hold himself to open one gift each day, and not all at once."

"We will be there and see to that he doesn't, so don't worry." Viggo stopped for a moment. "Though we probably have to be on guard the first days."

Orlando smiled. Both knew they often had a handful to trying to raise their son.

"Do you think it will be better next year?!" Orlando both asked, and not expecting an answer. He had gone to where Viggo was sitting, kissed him and then put a hand on his belly.

Surely, they had a few days to get Gordon not to open more than one gift each day. They had to explain for him several times that if he took more than one, he would not get one the next day. Also that even if he did get small gifts, that Santa Clause would still come as usual with gifts at Christmas. 

 

*~* The End *~*


End file.
